Snapshots
by sleepy-orange
Summary: A series of oneshots as we take a look at Jason's and Kelsi's relationship. Standalone chapters and can be read independantly.
1. Haunted

**A/N: I thought that maybe since I was so desperate for more Jelsi action that I should write them myself. And this is where I shall post any one-shots regarding this fantastic couple. The stories are all totally random and may happen during any time of their relationship. **

**I blame this particular one on my inability to sleep at night, my over-active imagination and the episode of **_**Psych**_** that I just watched. Nonetheless, it was a pleasure to write and I hope that you enjoy reading this too. – nadz :)**

The door creaked open slowly, letting a slither of light shine through the room. Kelsi let her eyes adjust to the darkness before entering. Socked feet padded softly on the wooden floor as she made her way to bed by the window.

An exceptionally loud creak on the floorboards by Jason's bed made her pause as Zeke turned over in his sleep, mumbling under his breath. Holding her breath as she approached the empty side of the bed, Kelsi slowly slid under the covers.

Try as she might, her movements woke the sleeping boy, jarring Jason out of his dreams.

_Kelsi? What are you doing here?_

Jason squinted in the dark to get a better look at the small girl currently lying next to him in his bed.

_I couldn't sleep. _

Seeing him so clearly confused by her presence almost made Kelsi feel guilty about crashing in on him. Almost. It was his fault that she was so freaked out in the first place.

He continued staring at her for a few minutes as his sleep-addled brain cleared up and allowed more rational thoughts to enter, leading him to figure out the reason for her visit.

_You're scared._

His voice lilted as he teased her.

_No. _

She scoffed, steadfastly denying any sort of reaction to the horror story that they were subjected to earlier that night.

He stared her down, his brown eyes telling her that he wasn't buying her lame excuse.

_Okay, maybe a little. _

She finally admitted.

The small laugh on Jason's lips died as he saw that there was real fear in her eyes. His heart softened, knowing that it was he whom she came to when she was scared.

His hands reached out for hers.

_Your hands are frozen. _

Kelsi shrugged, accepting his silent apology for the teasing.

_It is a little cold out there. _

He rubbed their hands together, finding the time to marvel at how tiny her hands were, figuring out that maybe that was why she got cold easily.

_C'mere. _

He pulled her closer to him, till they were flushed against each other, breaths mingling, legs entwined.

She tucked her head under his chin, a smile on her face, safe in the knowledge that no white-haired ghost was coming after her that night, at least, not while she was wrapped in the comfort of his arms and a ton of blankets.


	2. Equilibrium

A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long to come out, but it was problematic at first, and a week of sitting in the corner did it some good. :P I hope you enjoy this! - nadz

**Equilibrium**

They had been skirting around each other for months since the championship game and the mayhem that followed it. Awkward conversations, sneaked glances at each other and the number one rule of never being left alone with the other had become a staple in their sort-of friendship. They thought that they had their friends fooled, but their strange behaviour was hard to miss.

Jason blushed a bright red whenever the petite girl appeared with Gabriella and Taylor during basketball practice. This was usually followed by a lapse of concentration by the number 23, a complete lack of co-ordination and utter embarrassment. Kelsi, on the other hand, seemed to pull her hat even lower over her face whenever the lanky boy was around, once completely blocking her face leading to her crashing down some steps and spraining her ankle.

But it was Jason's deer-in-headlights imitation when Kelsi showed up at school one day without her hat that really caught their attention.

Their old balance of easy existence around the other no longer fitted, totally erased by Jason's one impulsive act. It was a slow awkward tango as they both tried to find some sort of equilibrium again. And their friends had prime seats to the show.

The boys smirked and teased, watching as Jason started making an effort to talk to Kelsi more often, stuttering conversations slowly turning to laughter and comfortable companionship. The girls giggled and gossiped, noticing how Kelsi now wore her hair down more often, and seemed to 'forget' her hat a lot, until one day, she totally stopped wearing it altogether.

They no longer tip-toed around the other, each afraid of doing something that might disturb the precarious balance they had. They talked for hours now, with Jason calling Kelsi every night, sometimes to have heated debates, and sometimes just to ask how her day was. Neither bothered to sneak glances at the other anymore, preferring to openly admire and stare instead, sometimes to the point of sickening their friends. Being alone together was no longer a problem, and when Jason finally got the nerve to kiss her during one of those moments, all Kelsi could think about was how right it felt.


	3. Kiss

**A/N : **Sorry that this has been a long time coming, everybody. It's actually been in my laptop for months now, just waiting for me to decide if it was done, or if it was part of a longer fic. I think it fits better as a ficlet.

Here's hoping you enjoy it! :) - nadz

**Disclaimer : **If any of this was mine, there wouldn't have ever been a Gabriella Montez. --

They had been alone in the library that night, staying late to study for the upcoming finals. Kelsi was engrossed in her history textbook, furiously making notes, with Jason next to her. He had been fidgeting for the last half-hour, doing all sorts of things to distract her - tapping his pen on the table, whistling and playing with her hair, at which point she had been unable to read beyond the first line on the page.

But he was oddly quiet and still now, making her very suspicious, lest he was devising more plans to pry her off her revision schedule.

Kelsi turned to face her supposed study partner, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized that he was staring at her, an unrecognizable look on his face. The admonishment died on her lips when Jason suddenly leaned in and caught her in a fierce kiss.

He kissed her long and hard, the ferocity in it belying his usually cool demeanor, hand slowly making its way to her waist, pulling her closer till she was flush against him, practically on his lap. All thoughts of history flew out of Kelsi's head, leaving only thoughts of the lean boy that she was leaning on. Her fingers curled on his chest, and through her clouded mind, she could feel the frenetic beating of his heart.

The kiss went on for what felt like eternity, until the need for air became too hard to ignore. Their foreheads touched, ragged breaths coming out from both of them, as they both tried to catch their breaths. Jason watched as Kelsi's eyes slowly fluttered open, a blissful look on her face, a small smile playing on her lips.

Their eyes locked, blue on hazel.

"Hey you."


End file.
